


Пара слов о производстве масла

by Ferry



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:11:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3446717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferry/pseuds/Ferry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>case-фик</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пара слов о производстве масла

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: njally  
> Арт: Анарда  
> Предупреждение: AU  
> Таймлайн: 2 сезон

Тоня Северсон была актрисой. Еще она была ведьмой, и лет тому бытию перевалило уже за сотню, Тоня не любила подсчитывать – насколько, она вообще не любила лишней конкретики, полагая это неженственным. Но главное, что она была актрисой. 

Ибо что отличает ремесло актрисы от ремесла ведьмы? Публичность и стремление нравиться. Тоня очень хотела нравиться, и с возрастом эта тяга нисколько не ослабла, скорее наоборот. Из-за чего, собственно, и случилась эта история.

Нет, мировая слава Тоню не интересовала, кинематограф она так и не перестала считать новомодной и несерьезной штучкой, лишенной, к тому же, самого важного для актрисы – живой и непосредственной реакции публики.

Тоне нужны были поклонники. Настоящие, преданные, подкарауливающие у служебного хода и вызывающие на бис после спектакля, а в день премьеры присылающие корзины цветов. Да, она была старомодна. В ее возрасте простительно, пусть выглядела она на дежурные тридцать девять, как героиня Килти. 

Но публика, даже провинциальная, а может быть – именно провинциальная, – шагала в ногу со временем и предпочитала курить фимиам иным кумирам. Народ валом валил в кино и куда менее охотно – в небольшой репертуарный театр, где служила Тоня. Разумеется, она могла бы блистать на Бродвейских сценах, талант позволял, но не позволяла осторожность. 

Она вовсе не была глупа, Тоня Северсон, неумные ведьмы долго не живут. Так что прекрасно понимала, что даже самые современные косметические средства не могут сделать лицо неузнаваемым при пристальном внимании прессы, оснащенной цифровыми фотокамерами. А скальпель хирурга пугал Тоню куда сильнее безвестности. 

В общем, технический прогресс изрядно осложнял Тоне жизнь, заставляя держаться провинциальных подмостков. И все же с этим можно было мириться, пока находились те, ради кого Тоня работала, да и вообще – жила. Поклонники. А вот когда с ними начались перебои, случилось страшное: тщеславная актриса взяла верх над расчетливой ведьмой.

Она приворожила сперва одного, потом второго, третьего… Приворот был тяжелым, вызывать неугасающий платонический восторг – это вам не сексуальное влечение стимулировать, подпитываемое естественным образом после первого же настоящего свидания. И все же, остановись она вовремя, ничего бы не произошло. Но актриса не устояла перед самым серьезным искушением своей профессии и присушила четвертого, пожилого благообразного хозяина похоронного агентства. Перестаралась.

Его трогательная попытка спеть серенаду под окнами владычицы своих грез попала на страницы местной газеты, газета – на столик придорожного кафе, за которым вкушал свой гамбургер популярный блоггер, чью историю о безумствах поклонников провинциальной Элеоноры Дузе позаимствовал редактор одного из новостных порталов, закрывая место, отведенное под несданный вовремя материал. 

Портал входил в число регулярно просматриваемых Сэмом Винчестером. 

 

* * *

\- Думаешь, это – дело?

\- Уверен. Дин, ты хоть представляешь себе, что такое провинциальный театр? Он так же мало напоминает Голливуд, как этот мотель – Хилтон, – Сэм на секунду задумался и поправился. – Нет, еще меньше. А тут…

\- Ну ладно, ладно, убедил. Завтра утром едем в твой Эшлэнд.

 

Чистый, ухоженный, щеголяющий типичной для Орегона пышной зеленью и нетипично забавной уличной скульптурой, июльский Эшлэнд больше всего походил на нагретый солнцем леденец. Та же навязчивая сладость с легким привкусом ненатуральности и мешанина ярких красок: город буквально весь был увешан афишами ежегодного Шекспировского фестиваля. А количество съехавшихся на него туристов заставляло усомниться в справедливости предположения, приведшего сюда Винчестеров.

\- Провинциальный театр не может вызывать такие страсти, да? – скептически спросил Дин, провожая взглядом очередное костюмированное шествие, возглавляемое высоченным парнем с необычайно реалистичной ослиной головой. – Никакого ажиотажа, да?

\- Другого дела у нас сейчас все равно нет, верно? Так почему не проверить? Поговорить с несчастными, осаждающими эту Северсон, посмотреть спектакль с ее участием, – Сэм хотел еще предложить взять интервью у самой актрисы, представившись корреспондентами какой-нибудь «Театральной жизни западных штатов», но сбился с мысли под негодующим взглядом брата.

\- Спектакль. Посмотреть. Сэмми, мы зачем сюда приехали? 

\- Расследовать дело! – Сэм сам чувствовал, что ему не хватает убедительности, хотя, черт возьми, он даже не слышал об этом фестивале! Ну, может быть, слышал, когда еще учился в Стэнфорде, но давно и прочно забыл и вообще ни о чем таком не думал. 

Но если они уже тут – почему не воспользоваться случаем? 

\- Ладно. В каком театре она работает? – сжалился над младшим братом Дин.

 

До вечернего спектакля, однако, оставалось еще достаточно времени, и Винчестеры начали свое расследование, как и предлагал Сэм, со знакомства с предполагаемыми пострадавшими. 

\- Вынужден согласиться, – резюмировал Дин, выходя из похоронного дома Уилкинсона после краткой, но весьма экспрессивной беседы с последним. – Ты был прав. 

\- Приворот? 

\- Похоже на то. И сильный. Твоя Теда Бара – ведьма.

\- Не обязательно. Может, кто-то из ее окружения. Режиссер, директор театра...

\- Ну да, ну да. В любом случае, надо искать алтарь. 

\- Может, сперва посмотрим на нее? Спектакль через полчаса начнется.

\- А если она еще кого-нибудь присушит, пока ты искусством наслаждаться будешь? 

Сэм поджал губы, но посчитал ниже своего достоинства опровергать возводимую на него напраслину. Дин довольно усмехнулся, потом посерьезнел:

\- Лучшего момента пошарить у нее в кладовке не найти. Ведьма или нет, но быть одновременно на сцене и в двух кварталах от нее она не сможет.

\- А антракт?

\- Ну так проследи, чтобы она во время него никуда не слиняла!

 

Вот так и получилось, что они разделились: Сэм отправился в Театр Ангуса Боумера смотреть «Кошку на раскаленной крыше», а Дин – обыскивать дом Тони Северсон.

 

[](http://savepic.ru/1225868.htm)

 

* * *

Не то чтобы Сэм был завзятым театралом, даже в пору своих вольных зубрежечных хлебов в колледже, но отличить хорошую актерскую игру от плохой считал себя вполне в состоянии. Тоня в роли Маргарет была хороша. Настолько, что он только в антракте спохватился, что так и не проверил ее гримерную. 

Пришлось спешно пробираться за кулисы и искать там приму, чтобы не дать ей не вовремя наведаться домой. Абсолютно бессмысленное занятие, с точки зрения Сэма. Во-первых, в одиночку блокировать все выходы из здания театра, которое больше всего напоминало растревоженный муравейник, было невозможно. Во-вторых, ни одна уважающая себя актриса не станет бегать по улице во время антракта. А в том, что Тоня Северсон относится к своей профессии с должными трепетом и серьезностью, после первого действия «Кошки» Сэм уже не сомневался.

Так что он не стал суетиться, потихоньку выяснил, где именно находится Тонина гримерка и, дождавшись ее выхода на сцену во втором действии, аккуратно и споро вскрыл замок. 

Темного алтаря он не нашел, сырья для изготовления ведьмовских мешочков – тоже. Если и было в гримерной Тони Северсон что-то необычное, так это достаточно архаичная косметика на туалетном столике. Актриса была старомодна, и компактной пудре предпочитала рассыпную, с классической большой пуховкой. Впрочем, Сэм не испытывал уверенности в том, что это так уж необычно. Он не слишком часто бывал в гримуборных актрис. Собственно, это был первый его визит такого рода.

Но главной ошибкой Сэма стали не безрезультатные поиски улик – Тоня в самом деле не хранила в гримерке ничего предосудительного, – а то, что он не перечитал пьесу. И напрочь забыл, что во втором действии Маргарет появляется на сцене только в самом начале. 

 

Уважающая себя актриса в самом деле не покинет театр посреди спектакля. Но уважающая себя ведьма чувствует проникновение охотника в свое жилище столь же остро, как ее не ведающие таинств темной магии товарки – мужскую руку у себя под юбкой. А Тоня Северсон была ведьмой старой и опытной. 

Она немного постояла в коридоре, прислушиваясь к чужому дыханию у себя в гримерной, беззвучно развернулась и выскользнула из театра через ближайший служебный вход. В отличие от Сэма, хронометраж пьесы она знала с точностью до секунды, и потому направилась к своему дому хоть и поспешно, но без лишней суетливости. 

Охотников Тоня, безусловно, опасалась, но не так чтобы до дрожи в коленках, не говоря уж о несвоевременных приступах паники. Если она что и усвоила из нечастых, но неизменно неприятных столкновений с представителями этой профессии, так это то, что все они были в своем роде фанатиками. Это ведьмой можно стать от несчастной любви, а можно – от любви к искусству портить жизнь окружающим. Охотниками становятся ради мести. Только и исключительно. 

А как бороться с человеком, одержимым одной, пусть даже смертельно опасной для нее лично, идеей, Тоня знала очень хорошо. И, подойдя к дому, довольно улыбнулась в предвкушении. Она любила свою работу. Эту – тоже. Ловко вытащив засушенную птичью лапку из-под подоконника и намотав не нее тонкую, как паутинка, ниточку, снятую с косяка входной двери, Тоня переступила порог своей обители. 

Что стало ее главной ошибкой.

 

* * *

Дин нашел алтарь. Со всеми положенными атрибутами: свечами, костями, явно человеческими, черт уж знает эту актрису, где она их брала, засохшей кровью и еще какой-то дрянью, вроде сушеных кошачьих сердец. И с фотографиями жертв, куда же без этого. 

Располагался он неоригинально, в подвале дома, запертого на совершенно типовой замок. Вскрывается двумя скрепками за полминуты. А дверь в подвал и вовсе была закрыта на простую задвижку. 

«Совсем ведьмы распоясались», – подумал Дин, сплюнул и методично разнес все в щепочки, а фотографии сжег. Хотел было позвонить Сэму, но прикинул, что в переполненном людьми театре звонок может привлечь нежелательное внимание к человеку, занятому обыском или слежкой. Так что Дин решил подождать – брата или ведьму, кто вернется из театра первым, – в гостиной. Выбрал кресло с хорошим обзором дверей и окон и устроился в нем с обрезом на коленях.

Через полчаса дверь открылась, и Тоня, изящная и улыбающаяся, впорхнула в дом, помахивая веточкой. Ну, это Дину в первый момент показалось, что веточкой. Стоило ему разглядеть птичью лапу, он вскинул обрез, и великолепно изображенное Тоней удивление: «Ой, что вы тут делаете», – стало последним, что она сыграла в своей долгой и насыщенной жизни. 

«А талантливая была актриса», – подумал Дин, разглядывая застывшее на мертвом лице выражение неподдельного изумления. 

Он отволок тело в подвал, облил бензином, посыпал солью и поджег. Сразу стало нечем дышать, но избавляться от трупа на открытом воздухе в таком кукольно-пасторальном городке, как этот Эшлэнд… Дин, конечно, парень рисковый, но не идиот. 

Убедившись, что огонь не распространяется – благо, единственной деревянной вещью в подвале был разломанный алтарь в дальнем углу, Дин поднялся на первый этаж и осторожно выглянул в окно.

На улице было тихо и безлюдно, как в ночном банке, и Дин быстрым шагом направился к припаркованной за углом импале. Надо было сматываться из города – убийство примы ведущего театра во время шекспировского фестиваля соберет столько репортеров и полицейских нарядов, сколько их есть в штатном расписании. Еще и федералов вызовут, небось. 

Он все-таки притормозил у Мак Дака, прихватил пару бургеров, бросил их на сиденье рядом и вырулил на шоссе. Поесть можно и позже, а выехать за пределы штата лучше побыстрее. 

Дин как раз пересекал границу Калифорнии, когда у него затренькал телефон. Звонил, как ни странно, не Бобби, а какой-то Сэм, чей номер почему-то оказался вбит в мобильник. Может, не какой-то, а какая-то? Да, скорее всего. И, наверное, девочка стоила того, чтобы зависнуть с ней еще разок – коли уж он записал ее номер. Хотя с пьяных глаз он мог отчебучить еще и не такое, а раз он в упор ее не помнит – трезвым он всяко не был. Ладно, в любом случае, сейчас это не ко времени.

И Дин сбросил звонок. 

 

* * *

Второй антракт Сэм потратил на разглядывание публики: пытался вычислить, есть ли среди зрителей новая жертва ведьмы, кем бы та ни была. В том, что именно Тоня привораживает своих поклонников, Сэм все еще сомневался. Гений и злодейство плохо совмещались не только в стихах русского поэта, но и у Сэма в голове. 

С третьим звонком он, так и не обнаружив очередного кандидата в трубадуры, дисциплинированно вернулся в зал. И почти сразу понял, что что-то случилось: минуты шли, а действие не начиналось. Занавес висел, как парус в штиль. Сэм забеспокоился и вытащил телефон, но не рискнул звонить брату под руку. Если Дин столкнулся с ведьмой, ему нужна будет помощь, а не расспросы. 

Сэм торопливо извинился, перешагнул через несколько пар ног, выслушав недовольное шипение, и, краем уха уловив объявление об отмене последнего действия, рванул к дому Северсон. 

Добежал, сунулся в незапертую дверь – в нос ударил запах горелой плоти, но беспорядка и следов борьбы заметно не было. Сэм немного успокоился. Очевидно, что Дин благополучно разобрался с ведьмой, но вот куда он потом делся? И импалы в пределах видимости не наблюдалось. 

По крайней мере, теперь можно было звонить со спокойной совестью. 

Спокойствия, правда, хватило ровно на четыре гудка, после которых Дин сбросил вызов. И второй раз, и третий. Сэм понял, что ничего не понимает. 

У брата какой-то форс-мажор? Нет времени ответить на звонок? Но есть - на то, чтобы его сбросить? 

К дому Тони Северсон тем временем начала прибывать полиция, и Сэм почел за лучшее убраться за несколько кварталов. Пешком, что начинало раздражать. Но угонять машину, когда по городу курсирует поставленная на уши убийством примадонны полиция…

Разрываясь между тревогой за Дина и злостью на него, Сэм набрал номер еще раз. Ну не мог же Дин за прошедшие пару часов не только укокошить одну девушку, но и найти себе другую? Да еще и увлечься ей настолько, чтобы забить на родного брата? 

Или мог?

 

Неизвестно, сколько бы Сэм еще мучился подобными вопросами, но тут Дин ответил на звонок:

\- Послушай, детка, я, конечно, очень ценю твой энтузиазм, но сейчас мне и правда некогда. То есть абсолютно. Но я непременно тебе позвоню, как только немного разгребусь, обещаю. О’кей?

Поняв, что Дин сейчас отключится, Сэм торопливо выдохнул в трубку его имя и замолчал, не зная, что еще сказать.

-Упс, - ответил Дин. – Ты парень.

\- Дин? – Сэма определенно заклинило, но, видит Бог, у него была на то уважительная причина. Его брат сошел с ума.

\- Слушай, приятель, извини, - продолжал тем временем нести чепуху Дин, - я напрочь забыл, зачем дал тебе свой номер. Но, наверное, у меня был серьезный повод. Не напомнишь?

\- Дин, это не смешно, – выдавил из себя Сэм. Он отчаянно цеплялся за мысль о дурацком розыгрыше, но пальцы уже срывались. 

\- Как скажешь, - легко согласился Дин. – Слушай, парень, мне реально не с руки сейчас разговаривать, так что или выкладывай по-быстрому, что тебе надо, или – извини, я отключаюсь. 

\- Нет! Дин, подожди. Где ты?

\- Хм. Парень, я не помню кто ты. Как я могу знать, нужно ли тебе быть в курсе моих перемещений?

\- Переме… Постой, ты что, на шоссе?

\- Ну вообще-то да. 

\- Далеко от Эшлэнда?

На этот раз Дин ответил не сразу. Сэм затаил дыхание.

\- И откуда ты об этом знаешь? Кто ты вообще такой? – голос у Дина стал резким, не наигранно отчужденным, и Сэм не выдержал.

\- Твой брат! 

\- Смешно, - сказал Дин. 

Короткие гудки полоснули по ушам полицейской сиреной.

 

[](http://savepic.ru/1211532.htm)

 

* * *

После идиотского разговора с оказавшимся вовсе даже не горячей цыпочкой Сэмом Дин хотел отключить телефон. Ясно, что рано или поздно надо будет разобраться с тем, кому и зачем понадобилось морочить ему голову, и с тем, как номер этого парня оказался у Дина в телефоне, - то, что Дин сам его туда вбил, теперь представлялось весьма сомнительным. Такого придурка он бы не забыл. 

Но выяснять что бы то ни было Дин собирался только после того, как спокойно доест бургер, от которого его оторвал этот Сэм. И, пожалуй, после того, как найдет приличный мотель и выспится. Не горит: явно люди развлекаются, не нечисть. Нечисть он бы понял.

В общем, он как раз взялся за сотовый, чтоб отрубить его к чертовой матери, когда позвонил Бобби. Поскольку старый брюзга был единственной имеющейся у Дина семьей, на его звонки отвечать следовало всегда. На охоте, в сортире и в койке с девочкой.

\- Бобби?

\- Ты где?

\- На севере Калифорнии. 

\- Гони сюда. Срочно.

\- Что? Бобби, что стряслось?

\- У нас проблемы. 

\- Какие? 

\- Объясню, когда приедешь. 

\- Хорошо, утром двинусь к тебе. 

\- Не утром, Дин, сейчас. Если я говорю – срочно, это значит «срочно», мальчик!

\- То есть проблема настолько серьезная, что я должен обойтись без сна, но при этом сказать о ней прямо ты не можешь? Какого хрена, Бобби, что случилось?

После едва заметной заминки, очень Дину не понравившейся, Бобби ответил:

\- У меня есть веские основания полагать, что ты попал под действие мощного заклятия. 

\- И не заметил? – скептически отозвался Дин. 

Не то чтобы он не доверял старику, Бобби ошибался редко, если не сказать – никогда, но, черт возьми, вляпаться в проклятие – это не на окрашенную скамейку сесть, не заметить трудно.

\- Какое у тебя было последнее дело?

\- Ведьма в Эшлэнде, в театре. Присушивала поклонников, одного до самоубийства довела. 

\- Ты с ней справился?

\- А ты как думаешь?

\- Думаю, что она тебя достала.

\- И почему ты так думаешь? – Дин начал раздражаться. Он все еще был голоден, устал и совершенно не горел желанием разбираться с беспричинными стариковскими страхами. 

\- Сколько у тебя живых родственников?

\- Бобби, какого черта?! По-твоему, это смешно? – рявкнул было Дин, но тут, зацепившись за последнее слово, сознание подкинуло наиболее вероятное объяснение происходящему. – Постой. Этот парень, Сэм, он что, и тебе звонил?

\- Дин. Бросай все и езжай сюда, - Бобби заговорил таким спокойным и ровным тоном, что Дин наконец испугался. 

\- Слушай, ты что, ему поверил? Бобби, я не знаю, кто этот тип, но я абсолютно уверен, что у отца не было никого после смерти мамы. Ну, по крайней мере – так, чтобы ребенок остался. Это какая-то разводка. Не связывайся с ним, слышишь? Я еду.

Бургер полетел на сиденье, сотовый – на бургер, а Дин развернул машину через двойную сплошную и погнал на восток. Кем бы ни был этот урод, надумавший шутить с его семьей, Дин с ним разберется. 

 

[](http://savepic.ru/1196172.htm)

 

* * *

\- Но тебя он помнит? – в десятый раз спросил Сэм.

\- Помнит, - терпеливо повторил Бобби. – Меня помнит, Джона и Мэри тоже. Работу, включая ваше последнее дело. Судя по всему, он забыл только тебя. 

\- Но что может дать такую выборочную амнезию? Ты слышал о подобных проклятиях? Хоть что-то похожее?

\- Я много чего слышал, мальчик. В том числе и то, что человеческий мозг очень сложная штука. И может выдать что угодно в ответ на, - Бобби пожал плечами, - что угодно. Вплоть до банального удара по голове. Приедет – посмотрим.

\- Может, надо было нам – к нему? Трое суток за рулем…

\- Для Дина – плевое дело, как ты прекрасно знаешь. 

\- Да – когда он в порядке!

\- Так он и уверен, что он в порядке. И на предложение посидеть в мотеле и дождаться меня…

\- Покрутит пальцем у виска и свалит, - обреченно закончил Сэм. 

\- Вот именно. Так что кончай метаться и иди спать. Ничего более полезного ты все равно сейчас сделать не можешь.

 

«Легко тебе говорить», - сказал бы Сэм, если бы не был уверен в обратном. Но легко или нет, Бобби решил последовать собственному совету и, кинув Сэму подушку и одеяло, ушел в спальню. 

Сэм остался беспокойно ворочаться на диване. Стоило закрыть глаза, и он снова слышал отстраненный, чужой голос брата – точнее, его голос для чужих: «Парень, я не помню, кто ты». 

«Солнце встает на западе», - звучит примерно так же. 

Под утро его все-таки сморило: сказались предыдущая бессонная ночь и восьмичасовой перелет из Медфорда в Абердин. С двумя посадками. «Дин бы свихнулся», - подумал Сэм, проваливаясь в тяжелую, лишенную сновидений дрему. 

 

Следующий день прошел для него в бесцельном шатании между остовами автомобилей - из дома Бобби его выгнал. И даже виски не дал, только пиво. Можно было, конечно, смотаться в ближайший магазин, но Сэм совершенно иррационально боялся пропустить возвращение брата. Как в детстве. Хотя прекрасно понимал, что Дин, скорее всего, появится не раньше, чем через сутки. 

Импала въехала в ворота автосвалки в десять вечера. 

 

«Гнал за сотню, - подумал Сэм, поднимаясь с капота проржавелой развалюхи, на котором сидел, баюкая в ладони очередную пивную бутылку. – Причем всю дорогу».

Бобби, видимо, услышав рокот мотора, вышел на крыльцо. Дин припарковал машину на обычном месте и неторопливо подошел к нему, бросив короткий холодный взгляд на брата.

\- Привет. Кто это у тебя? 

\- Пошли в дом, поговорим.

\- Бобби, - не двинувшись с места, произнес Дин, и тон его Сэму не понравился. – Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты не пригласил этого телефонного шантажиста к себе. 

\- Дин, иди в дом! 

Бобби редко повышал голос, и Дин сдался. Передернул плечами и шагнул в дверь, чуть развернувшись, чтобы до последнего не выпускать Сэма из поля зрения. 

 

* * *

\- Ты понимаешь, что у меня ровно столько же оснований проверять тебя на действие какой-нибудь изменяющей сознание дряни? – Дин старался говорить спокойно, невзирая на неуклонно нараставшую тревогу. 

Бобби выглядел и держался совершенно нормально – ни намека на одержимость, гипнотический транс или что там еще могло быть. И при этом совершенно серьезно утверждал, что у Дина есть брат. Более того, что этот брат не свалился на них, как банановая кожура из окна междугороднего автобуса, а всегда был и уже два года мотался с Дином по Штатам на переднем сиденье импалы. 

Бред слишком явный и нелепый, чтобы быть бредом.

\- Не столько же. Я за последнюю неделю с ведьмами дела не имел.

\- Или думаешь, что не имел. 

Бобби на минуту задумался, и тут подал голос этот парень, Сэм. Дина жутко раздражало его присутствие, но убедить Бобби его выгнать, к сожалению, не удалось. «Ты будешь мне указывать, кого мне пускать в дом, мальчик?» Дин бы указал, честно – если б имел хоть малейшую надежду на то, что его послушают. Но куда там. Переубедить Бобби Сингера не удавалось даже отцу. Даже с береттой.

\- У меня есть фотографии, - сказал Сэм. – Точнее, они есть у тебя. В машине. Нам их отдала новая хозяйка нашего дома в Лоуренсе. Лежат в коробке в багажнике.

Дин лихорадочно пытался сообразить, откуда этому типу могло стать известно про то дело, и когда ему удалось обыскать импалу. Видимо, тогда же, когда он и до телефона Дина добрался. Черт, надо меньше пить. А что касается первого вопроса…

\- Ты говорил с Миссури, - и это не было вопросом. 

Парень вздохнул. 

\- Говорил. Вместе с тобой.

\- Дин, - вмешался Бобби, - ты знаешь, где лежат эти фотографии? 

\- Разумеется, знаю. И разумеется, этого типа на них нет!

\- Так принеси их сюда – и я с чистой совестью помогу тебе снять с меня сглаз или что там Сэм на меня навел.

\- С сумасшедшими не спорят, - пробормотал Дин себе под нос и пошел за коробкой. 

 

Принес, водрузил на стол перед Бобби и сделал приглашающий жест. И тут же заступил дорогу Сэму, нахально принявшему приглашение на свой счет. Этого еще не хватало. Парень сразу отступил, но посмотрел так обиженно, словно… Блин, этот тип выше Дина на полголовы, а строит такую рожу – будто Дин у него любимый мячик отобрал!

\- Дин, - позвал Бобби. – Посмотри. 

Дин посмотрел.

Папа, мама, он сам маленький – все, как он помнил, даже залом на снимке. Только вот на руках у мамы был младенец, которого раньше не было. 

Или - которого Дин не помнил. 

\- Удостоверения еще посмотри, - тихо сказал Бобби. 

Удостоверений было много, все, естественно, поддельные, только вот на половине из них красовалась физиономия парня, обиженно сопевшего у Дина за плечом. Да, он повернулся к нему спиной. Совсем дошел…

\- Ну и чем ты докажешь, что это он? – Дин ткнул пальцем в фотографию. – Младенец как младенец, они все на одно лицо. А удостоверения мог подкинуть, я же сплю иногда.

\- И ты веришь в такие совпадения? Что у тебя был брат, про существование которого ты почему-то напрочь забыл, и что спустя двадцать с лишним тебе вдруг позвонил человек, почему-то старающийся себя за него выдать? И который знает о тебе больше, чем я?

\- Что это он знает? – вскинулся Дин, цепляясь за свою злость как за спасательный круг.

Сэм вздохнул. И начал рассказывать.

 

* * *

Сначала – с того самого, первого, телефонного разговора с Дином, Сэму было страшно. С братом случилось что-то непонятное и необъяснимое, и неизвестно было, ни к каким последствиям оно может привести, ни как с этим бороться. Но потом Дин приехал, злой и тоже встревоженный, и стало ясно, что с ним, в общем, все в порядке, здоров душой и телом, только напрочь забыл, что у него есть брат. И вот тогда страх сменился совершенно иррациональной обидой. Так ребенок обижается на угодившую в больницу мать, что оставила его одного. Сэм прекрасно понимал всю нелепость своей реакции, но поделать с ней ничего не мог.

И рассказывать он стал не какого цвета у Дина трусы, и не как он боится летать на самолетах, а о том, как они в последний раз охотились с отцом на вампиров и не послушались его приказа. И что говорил Дину Желтоглазый, вселившись в тело Джона. И как Дин не смог его убить. 

Когда Сэм начал в деталях вспоминать, как и где они складывали поленницу, чтобы сжечь тело Джона, Дин не выдержал. 

\- Хватит, - он отвернулся, провел ладонью по лицу, помолчал. Молчал и Бобби, глядя на Сэма осуждающе, но с пониманием. 

\- Прости, - Сэму в самом деле стало стыдно, - я просто не знал, как еще тебя убедить.

\- А кто сказал, что ты меня убедил? – поднял голову Дин. – Я не вижу никаких доказательств тому, что ты – человек, а не какая-нибудь тварь, способная читать мысли и изменять людям память. 

Вот же упрямый.

\- Если я могу изменять память, почему я не изменил ее тебе? 

\- Возможности не было?

\- А покопаться у тебя в багажнике и вбить номер в твой телефон – была?

Дин снова отвернулся от него и прошелся по комнате. 

\- Хорош метаться, - поморщился Бобби. – Понял же уже все. Вспомни лучше, что эта ведьма с тобой сделала. 

\- Да ничего! Вошла, взмахнула лапкой, спросила, что я делаю в ее доме, получила пулю в лоб. Все!

\- Она что, карлица была? – удивился Бобби.

\- Что? – одновременно переспросили Винчестеры, и старший тут же наградил младшего раздраженным взглядом.

\- Почему – карлица? Высокая, стройная. 

\- Дин сказал «лапка». Не «рука», - терпеливо пояснил Бобби. - Почему?

\- Потому что это и была - лапка. Сушеная, птичья. Маленькой какой-то птички, канарейки, ласточки, черт их разберет, я не орнитолог. 

Физиономия Бобби приобрела отсутствующее выражение, как всегда, когда он что-то пытался вспомнить. 

-Ты знаешь, что это может значить? – с надеждой спросил Сэм.

\- Идите, посмотрите телевизор, - велел Бобби, вытаскивая какой-то фолиант с нижней полки. – Оба.

\- Можно подумать, у тебя есть кабельное, - проворчал Дин, но пошел. Правда, не к телевизору, а к холодильнику за пивом. 

Сэм поплелся за ним, пытаясь придумать, о чем говорить с братом, который в упор его не помнит и, похоже, не хочет вспоминать. Принципиально. 

 

Дин вытащил из холодильника две бутылки и протянул одну Сэму. 

\- Будешь?

Пива Сэму больше не хотелось, но не отталкивать же протянутую братом руку. Пусть даже с бутылкой.

\- Давай.

 

[](http://savepic.ru/1184908.htm)

 

* * *

Игра была скучной, но Дин упорно пялился в телевизор, игнорируя сидевшего рядом на диване Сэма. Брата. Бобби был прав, Дин действительно поверил, что это не морок и не мистификация, и теперь честно старался уложить эту мысль в голове. Но то ли голова была квадратная, а мысль круглая, то ли наоборот: получалось плохо. Примерно как если б у него вдруг отросла третья нога: и не отрежешь, и что ее нет - вид не сделаешь, но и ходить нормально не можешь. 

Надо было, наверное, попытаться поговорить, попросить что-то рассказать об их – очевидно – общей жизни, но Дин никогда не был силен в разговорах по душам. Пусть лучше Бобби разберется, что за хрень учинила над ним чертова ведьма, и можно будет заняться снятием проклятия. Это Дин, по крайней мере, умеет. 

 

Сперва кончилось пиво, потом трансляция матча, потом… Потом Дин проснулся от того, что кто-то закидывает его ноги на диван, на котором он уже не сидел, а практически лежал. Кто-то предсказуемо оказался Сэмом, который, увидев, что Дин открыл глаза, сунул ему в руки подушку.

\- Бобби? – сипло спросил Дин.

\- Еще не закончил. Спи. Я разбужу, если он что-нибудь нароет.

«Наверное, надо спасибо сказать», - подумал Дин, обнимая подушку, но язык уже не ворочался. – «Ладно, завтра».

 

Но завтра пришло в пять утра вместе с Бобби, выспаться Дин, конечно, не успел, а недосып мало располагает к благодарности в чей-либо адрес. И вообще не способствует любви к человечеству.

\- Ты что-то на-а-а… - он зевнул, - …шел? 

\- Нашел, - Бобби кивнул, но как-то нерадостно. Взял стул, поставил его спинкой к дивану и уселся верхом. Дин постарался принять вертикальное положение. Он еще не до конца проснулся, но уже почувствовал – тем самым верхним чутьем, хорошо развитым у всех охотничьих собак и их двуногих коллег, - что ему не понравится то, что он услышит. 

\- _Oriolus hosii_ , - сказал Бобби. - Черная иволга. Пассы, сделанные ее высушенной лапкой в сочетании с еще кое-какими ингредиентами, не суть важно какими, лишают человека цели. Твоя ведьма или сама была из Малайзии, или училась у кого-то оттуда родом. 

\- Цели? – удивленно спросил Сэм, умудрившийся с ногами залезть в кресло и теперь выползавший из него по частям, как какой-нибудь питон. – Не памяти?

\- Нет, именно цели. Или стержня жизни, если выражаться языком малазийских легенд. Коготь черной иволги использовали во время междоусобиц, чтобы обезглавить вражеское войско. А еще – чтобы отнять ребенка у матери.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, - начал Сэм неуверенно, и Бобби кивнул.

\- Очевидно, ведьма уже использовала это средство против охотников, и успешно. Для большинства из нас это и в самом деле смысл жизни.

\- А для меня, значит, нет? Для меня смысл был – в нем? – Дин просто не верил своим ушам. – Бобби, это же хрень какая-то! Так не бывает!

Тот только руками развел:

\- Ну, ты с Сэмом со своих четырех лет нянчился…

\- Я не баба, - отчеканил Дин. 

Бобби отвел глаза. Сэм и вовсе разглядывал собственные руки. 

– Должно быть другое объяснение – почему это сработало так, как сработало. 

Ответа Дин не дождался и, раздраженно пройдясь по комнате, ушел на кухню за пивом. 

И уже оттуда услышал, как Сэм спросил:

\- Как это исправить? Снять проклятие или…

Договорить Дин ему не дал. Влетел в комнату и рявкнул:

\- Тебе что, нянька нужна? Подгузники менять? – и осекся, напоровшись на растерянный взгляд Сэма. 

И правда – как ребенка ударил.

\- Никак, - сказал Бобби, и Дин сперва даже не понял, о чем это он. – Такое проклятие может снять только ведьма, его наложившая. А ты ее прикончил.

 

* * *

Дин затеял перебирать внутренности импале и валялся под ней уже полдня. Сэм был процентов на девяносто уверен, что делалось это исключительно, чтобы избежать общения с ним. Почему при этом брат оставался у Бобби, а не свалил куда подальше, Сэм не знал. Возможно, Дин все же чувствовал подспудную неуверенность из-за потери воспоминаний. 

«Стержня». Цели в жизни. 

Может, Бобби все-таки что-то напутал? Дин не казался дезориентированным и вел себя, в общем, как обычно. Разве что несколько более раздраженно – но в данных обстоятельствах это естественно, нет?

Сэм в пятый раз обновил новостную страницу, так ни разу ее толком не прочитав. 

\- Кончай заниматься самоедством, - проворчал наблюдавший за его манипуляциями Бобби. – Ты не виноват в том, что у твоего брата не случилось в жизни ничего более важного, чем твоя драгоценная персона. 

\- Да я и не, - начал было Сэм, но договорить ему не дали.

\- И в том, что для тебя на нем свет клином не сошелся – ты не виноват тоже.

\- Не уверен, - пробормотал Сэм. 

Бобби возмущенно фыркнул, а потом поинтересовался ехидно:

\- Индульгенцию выписать? Или епитимью наложить?

Отшучиваться не хотелось, продолжать разговор – тоже. 

\- Не уверен, что не сошелся, - сказал Сэм, захлопнул крышку ноута и ушел во двор, к Дину.

 

Дин выглянул из-за поднятой крышки капота, покосился на Сэма и нырнул обратно. Сэм огляделся, подобрал какой-то ящик и присел на него возле импалы. Минут десять они молчали, потом Дин сдался: закрыл капот и подошел к брату.

\- Ну и чего ты от меня хочешь?

\- Не знаю. Попытаться понять? - неожиданно для себя ответил Сэм. 

\- Что именно? – Дин нахмурился. Похоже, он тоже не ожидал такого ответа.

\- Тебя.

\- Зачем? Что это тебе даст? Ты же слышал, что сказал Бобби: память мне не вернуть. А пытаться узнать друг друга заново и прочая лабуда в том же роде… Извини, парень, это не для меня. При всем уважении. 

\- Я тебе настолько неприятен?

\- Да нет, - Дин пожал плечами. – Ты мне никак. Просто я не завожу друзей.

Слышать из уст брата это равнодушное «никак» было больно. Куда больнее, чем Сэм готов был признать. И все же он продолжал цепляться не за соломинку даже, за нефтяную пленку на воде, расползающуюся под пальцами и не способную удержать, только манящую обманчивым радужным переливом.

\- Почему? Боишься потерять?

\- Это тоже, - неохотно согласился Дин. – Но одному еще и проще. Намного.

\- Ты изменился, - вырвалось у Сэма.

\- Да что ты говоришь? – тут же ощетинился Дин. – И с чего бы это, спрашивается? Ах, да! У меня ж сперли этот, как его, стержень. И без невъебенной любви к тебе я, конечно, не человек, а так, бледная тень. И ты горишь желанием меня спасти и утешить, верно? 

\- Дин…

\- Что? Я в чем-то ошибся? Вероятно, в деталях. Ну-ка, ну-ка… Сперва утешить, потом спасти. Верно?

\- Нет! Не верно. И вообще – ты способен думать хоть о ком-то, кроме себя? Мне, между прочим, больно! – выпалил Сэм и тут же пожалел об этом. Потому что Дин посмотрел на него совершенно стеклянным взглядом, развернулся и рванул в дом, во всю глотку взывая к его хозяину:

\- Бобби! Твою мать, дай мне хоть какое-то дело, а то я свихнусь на хрен! - Бобби вышел ему навстречу, и Дин добавил на два тона ниже, но Сэм все равно расслышал: - И найди парню психоаналитика, я не нанимался.

 

[](http://savepic.ru/1242255.htm)

 

* * *

Самое противное, что Дину было искренне жалко Сэма. Очевидно, что парень любил брата, и привык к тому, что его любят в ответ. И не хило так любят, судя по всему, если уж проклятие чертовой пичуги определило эту любовь как основу личности Дина. 

В последнее, правда, верилось с трудом. Ну как можно утратить смысл жизни и этого не заметить? Хоть какие-то фантомные боли должны были быть. Это ж как ампутация существенной части души. Или нет? 

Дин в очередной раз прислушался к себе, но услышал только, как Бобби обсуждает с каким-то неизвестным ему Руфусом возможность того, что череда смертей, произошедшая где-то на востоке, является результатом деятельности призрака. 

Дин облегченно выдохнул: работа, это то, что ему сейчас нужно. В отличие от бессмысленных рефлексий, непрошенных угрызений совести и погребального плача по прошлогоднему снегу.

 

\- В общем, так, парни, - сообщил Бобби, положив трубку. - В Балтиморе открыли новую гостиницу, но дом – старый и, похоже, обитаемый. И не только новыми постояльцами. За последние несколько месяцев было уже пять смертей, и все как на подбор – при сомнительных обстоятельствах. Работка как раз для вас.

Дин покосился на притулившегося на краешке стола Сэма, вздохнул и как мог прочувствованно воззвал к здравому смыслу отцова друга:

\- Работенка в самый раз, но, Бобби, ты же знаешь, я всегда работаю один. 

Сказал и осекся. Бобби только брови поднял. А Сэм свои и вовсе поставил шалашиком. Черт, сколько лет этому парню?

\- О’кей, я понял. Этого ты не знаешь, ты знаешь обратное. Верно? Но пойми же ты – вы оба поймите! – я не помню, как работать с кем-то в паре. Я не умею страховать, ясно? И не хочу, чтобы Сэм из-за этого погиб! Так – понятно?

\- Вполне, - буркнул Бобби, отводя взгляд. 

Но Сэм оказался более настойчив. Почему-то это Дина не удивило. Хотя, что значит – почему-то? Парень как-никак член семьи. А сын Джона Винчестера с покладистым характером – это из разряда ненаучной фантастики.

\- Послушай, Дин, давай все-таки попробуем. До Мэриленда больше трех дней езды, если не гнать так, как ты из Орегона, у тебя будет время привыкнуть…

\- Три дня? Ты шутишь?

\- Нет. Я просто надеюсь, что… Существует такая вещь, как моторная память…

\- И ты готов поставить на нее свою жизнь? Извини, парень, я свою ценю несколько выше.

 

Сэм отстал минут на пять. Потом зашел с другого конца:

\- Бобби говорит, там старое здание, с историей?

\- И что с того?

\- Придется торчать в библиотеке, копаться в архивах. Тебе это по душе?

Дин фыркнул:

\- Покажи мне охотника, которому по душе бумажная работа!

\- Показываю, - Сэм ткнул пальцем себе в солнечное сплетение.

Это было, как минимум, неожиданно. Может, не такой уж он и Винчестер, этот парень. Или…

 

Бобби обнаружился на кухне возле плиты. Пахло из кастрюли, над которой он колдовал, зашибись как, но Дин велел себе не отвлекаться. 

\- Слушай, этот парень что, в самом деле, ботаник?

\- Ну, - пожал плечами Бобби, - по сравнению с тобой…

\- Спасибо, я понял, – «язва старая». 

Бобби поморщился, словно мысли прочитал. 

\- Кроме шуток, у Сэма в самом деле неплохие навыки анализа.

– Может, он еще и университет закончил? – ехидно спросил Дин.

\- Нет, только колледж.

\- Охренеть. И этого мальчика ты сватаешь мне в напарники? Серьезно?

\- Сэм охотится с двенадцати лет, - неожиданно жестко ответил Бобби. – И не раз вытаскивал твою задницу из передряг. 

\- Ты ж говорил, два года… 

\- После колледжа. И еще шесть лет – до. С Джоном. 

Черт. С такой рекомендацией спорить сложно.

 

* * *

Договорились выезжать утром. До которого оставалось меньше четырех часов, но Сэм все еще сидел, уткнувшись в ноутбук в поисках информации о домах начала прошлого века в Чарльз Виллидж, Балтимор. 

Это он Бобби так сказал. А на самом деле Сэм просто боялся, что стоит ему заснуть – и Дин уедет без него. Впрочем, Бобби, кажется, и так все понял. Постоял возле Сэма, покивал козырьком бейсболки, потом спросил:

\- Ты уверен, что этого хочешь, Сэмми? Подумай, возможно, судьба так дает тебе шанс…

\- Какой шанс? Ты о чем? – Сэм настолько изумился, что даже разозлиться забыл. 

\- Ну, ты же всегда хотел нормальной жизни. Завязать с охотой, выучиться на адвоката… 

\- Не смешно, - отрезал Сэм и демонстративно уставился в экран ноута. 

Бобби еще помялся возле, но настаивать не решился, ушел спать.

А Сэм еще долго гипнотизировал гугл невидящим взглядом, размышляя о том, сколько порченых нечистью уродов может вместить одна семья. Получалось многовато. 

 

Проснулся он от того, что Дин тряс его за плечо. 

\- Не можешь спать в кровати – поспишь в машине. Главное, чтоб не на деле.

\- Да, я сейчас, - забормотал Сэм, торопливо подхватил свою сумку, кивнул на прощанье Бобби, проигнорировал его тревожный взгляд и упал на сиденье импалы рядом с братом. – Спасибо, что разбудил.

\- Ну, знаешь, ждать, пока ты высидишь из этого квадратного яйца пяток наладонников… 

\- Я имел в виду – что не уехал один.

Дин резко сбросил скорость и вывернул на обочину. Затормозил, обернулся к брату, помолчал достаточно долго, чтобы Сэм успел снова заволноваться. Спросил, наконец:

\- Я что, часто тебе врал?

\- Нет! Совсем нет, - постарался придать голосу максимально убедительную интонацию Сэм.

Дин еще с полминуты буровил его взглядом, потом вдруг кивнул:

\- Хорошо, - и вернулся на шоссе.

Сэм выдохнул. 

Он никак не мог понять, сколько в этом новом Дине от его брата, а сколько – от колдовства Тони Северсон. Вроде все было как обычно, если не считать выборочной амнезии, которая сама по себе - такая заноза в заднице, что больше напоминает инструмент политического влияния Влада Цепеша, то есть кол. 

Но время от времени проскальзывало в реакциях Дина что-то такое… не плохое, нет. Незнакомое. И каждый раз у Сэма сжималось сердце, потому что это означало, что Бобби был прав. Дин утратил не просто часть воспоминаний, а часть себя. И Сэм понятия не имел, как это исправить.

\- Хочешь, расскажу, как ты меня стрелять учил? В лесу, по шишкам.

Сэм лучше, чем кто-либо другой, понимал, как это глупо. Глупо и безнадежно. Но не пытаться не мог. Был бы он лягушкой – точно взбил бы масло. 

\- Почему по шишкам? – удивленно хмыкнув, спросил Дин. – И почему я, а не отец?

\- Мы были на границе с Канадой. И с деньгами был полный швах, так что консервных банок у нас было всего две, калибр у твоего глока – немелкий, и их разорвало на серпантин с третьего попадания. И тогда ты набрал шишек, здоровых таких, разлапистых, оставшихся с прошлого года, и расставил их на заборе. А отец на охоте был. Он слишком на меня давил, когда пытался учить, и я от злости все время мазал. А ты ржал. 

\- Да, это на меня похоже, - Дин улыбнулся как-то совсем по-прежнему. – Да и на отца тоже.

У холодного безбрежного болота, в которое Сэм ухнул после телефонного разговора с Дином в Орегоне, оказался неплохой процент жирности. А значит - Сэм сумеет взбить островок масла, который выдержит их обоих. Упорства Винчестерам не занимать.

 

* * *

Они ехали третьи сутки, и третьи сутки Сэм травил Дину свои байки. В машине, в придорожной забегаловке, в машине, в мотеле перед сном, в машине … Рот у парня не закрывался, казалось, вообще ни на минуту.

В какой-то момент Дин даже, в нарушение всех своих принципов, пустил его за руль - не помогло. Сэм внимательно следил за дорогой и рассказывал про охоту на женщину в белом. Саму охоту Дин, конечно, помнил, но вот детали… Интересно, Сэм специально выбрал историю, в которой он таранил импалой стену заброшенного дома, именно для тех двух часов, в которые он вел машину? Судя по ехидному взгляду, брошенному на Дина, – да. 

Дин врубил Цепов.

Сэм обиженно замолк.

Через полчаса Дину стало скучно, и он выключил магнитофон. Хотя, конечно, дело было вовсе не в скуке.

Дин в самом деле хотел слушать эти рассказы о жизни, которую он не помнил, а еще больше – о человеке, которого он забыл. Не Сэма, нет. Себя. Дина Винчестера, в чьей жизни была не только охота, а в душе – не только ненависть к ее объектам. Чертов Сингер все-таки оказался прав – ведьма из Эшлэнда лишила Дина чего-то очень важного. Не руки или ноги, конечно – потому это и не походило на ампутацию даже метафорически. Скорее уж какой-то из желез внутренней секреции, без которой все разлаживается и идет в разнос.

\- Слушай, Сэм… Ты не помнишь, часом, когда мы учились в Миннесоте у пастора Джима, в моем классе была девчонка, которой приходилось постоянно что-то себе колоть? 

\- Мегги Вуд, да. Ты притащил ее к нам, когда пастор был в отъезде, и уже завалил на диван, когда у нее запищал таймер на часах, и она стала делать себе инъекцию инсулина. У нее был диабет, а у тебя - облом. Ты так боялся всего, связанного с больницей, что вид шприца сбил тебе весь настрой.

\- Откуда ты?..

Сэм ухмыльнулся во весь рот, и Дин почувствовал, как у него кровь прилила к ушам. 

\- Я что, вообще тебя не стеснялся? – ошалело спросил он. 

Нет, он, конечно, никогда не претендовал на звание Мистера Скромность, но это ж еще и вопрос доверия…

\- Да не особо, - весело ответил Сэм. 

\- Охренеть.

Дин даже передумал было восполнять пробелы в своей личности. Минут на десять. По истечении которых сообразил, что уже почти не сомневается в способности настырного младшего брата это сделать. 

«Инсулин, значит. Ты – мой инсулин, Сэм».

Этим вечером Дин даже не стал включать телевизор в мотеле.

 

[](http://savepic.ru/1229967.htm)

 

* * *

\- Бэзил Гилдерслив? Что, серьезно? – Сэм не верил своим глазам. 

Дин уставился на него с не меньшим удивлением, чем Сэм – в экран библиотечного компьютера. 

\- И кто этот парень? 

\- Учебник. «Синтаксис классического греческого языка» Гилдерслива – я по нему учился в колледже. Я не знал, что он работал в Хопкинсе.

\- Ааа… Слушай, Сэм, ты правда такой ботаник, каким кажешься?

Сэм наконец отвлекся от материалов по смене собственников жилого фонда Чарльз Виллидж и посмотрел на брата повнимательнее. Тот сидел, подперев рукой щеку, и вид имел весьма задумчивый. 

\- Но я же не знаю, насколько ботаническим тебе кажусь, - осторожно ответил Сэм. - Как я могу оценить, совпадает твое видение с действительным положением дел или нет?

\- Понятно, - вздохнул Дин, – правда такой. Слушай, как мы с тобой вообще ладили?

\- Хорошо, - не моргнув глазом, соврал Сэм. Хотя… может, и не соврал.

Дин вздохнул, потер лицо ладонью. 

\- А о чем мы с тобой разговаривали? Ну, кроме охоты? Может, я и изменился, но в то, что меня мог интересовать синтаксис греческого - никогда не поверю.

\- И правильно, - Сэм улыбнулся, хотя его несколько тревожило направление, которое принимал разговор.- Тебя интересовали кино, пиво и девушки. 

\- Надеюсь, хоть по одному из трех пунктов мы с тобой совпадаем, - буркнул Дин. 

\- Ну, я, в общем, люблю кино, - протянул Сэм, полюбовался испуганно округлившимися глазами брата и, не выдержав, заржал.

Дин облегченно выругался, от соседних столов зашикали. Сэм торопливо извинился и продолжил составлять список потенциальных призраков, одолевающих мини гостиницу. 

На саму гостиницу они полюбовались еще утром - сразу, как приехали, и единодушно решили, что нечисть просто обязана была завестись в среднем из трех объединенных под отель домов. Странный он был, этот таунхаус. Во-первых, заметно выше соседних – за счет большой мансарды. Во-вторых, окна, как на третьем этаже, так и в эркере и мансарде имели не стандартно-прямоугольные проемы, и даже не арочные, которые можно было встретить на улицах застроенной в основном в начале двадцатого века Чарльз Виллидж. Нет, они были стрельчатыми. Украшенными псевдоготической лепниной, красовавшейся также и на колоннах, поддерживающих карниз над крыльцом. И ни одного цветового пятна, в отличие от ярко раскрашенных соседних домов. Только старый кирпич.

\- Замок с привидениями, - резюмировал общее впечатление Дин. – С Винсентом Прайсом.

 

И именно этот «замок» принадлежал Бэзилу Гилдерсливу. Более того, был построен по его заказу и, насколько Сэм понял, даже по его эскизам: Гилдерслив получил классическое образование в традициях XIX века, так что не только в совершенстве знал несколько мертвых языков и классическую литературу, но и неплохо рисовал. Чего Сэм понять не мог, это почему тот использовал для архитектурного решения готические мотивы, а не древнегреческие. 

\- Сколько ему было, когда он помер? – спросил Дин, когда Сэм изложил ему свои соображения.

\- За девяносто. Он в двадцатых годах умер.

\- Ни черта себе! Может, дедуля впал в маразм? Насмотрелся ужастиков – в начале века их уже вполне снимали, и двинулся на этой почве?

Сэм расстроено пожал плечами.

\- Ладно, кроме шуток, - Дин придвинулся к нему, заглянул в монитор. – Семья у него была? 

\- Да, наверное…

\- Тогда копай всех его родственников – пока фигурально, а я пойду, сниму нам номер в этом замечательном заведении. Ну и осмотрюсь на месте. Как думаешь, они кладут шоколадки на постель?

 

[](http://savepic.ru/1226895.htm)

 

* * *

Шоколадки в самом деле были. На подушках, маленькие такие, в форме сердечек и в золотой обертке. А еще было кабельное. И ресторанчик на первом этаже. В общем – праздник души и тела.

Нет, Дин, конечно, порасспрашивал и бармена в ресторане, и горничную, и даже менеджера. Представлялся журналистом. Получалось не слишком убедительно, хотя природное обаяние успешно восполняло пробелы, - а честнее сказать, затыкало дыры - в легенде. Но Дину невольно подумалось, что у Сэма изображать писаку получилось бы лучше. Да и располагать к себе собеседников, пожалуй, тоже. Если уж с ним самим это работает… 

Тем не менее, основные сведения по жертвам и обстоятельствам их гибели Дин собрал. После чего прихватил в баре несколько бутылок пива, сэндвичи – настоящие домашние сэндвичи, а не фаст-фудовские бургеры, и завалился в номер смотреть телевизор. 

За этим занятием его и застал Сэм. Страшно деловой, нагруженный информацией по самые уши и озабоченный спасением человечества в одной отдельно взятой гостинице. Неужели раньше это и правда не раздражало? 

\- Скорее всего, это дочь Гилдерслива, - поделился обретенным знанием Сэм. – Она была сумасшедшей. С каким точно диагнозом – неизвестно, но она много времени провела в частных закрытых клиниках, а потом отец выстроил этот дом и забрал ее. И она до самой смерти – а умерла она на десять лет раньше отца - жила с ним, только медсестры, за ней ухаживающие, менялись. Из дома практически не выходила.

\- Отлично. Где она похоронена, выяснил? 

\- Ее кремировали. А прах развеяли в заливе.

\- Да он был романтик, этот профессор. Значит, наверняка сохранил прядь ее волос или что-то в этом роде. Завтра поищем.

\- Завтра?

\- Ну да, – Дин прикончил бутылку и взялся за следующую, приглашающее кивнув Сэму на тарелку с сэндвичами. Там еще три штуки оставалось, между прочим. Дин честно старался освоить тонкую науку заботы о членах семьи.

Но брат его усилий явно не оценил: остался стоять посреди комнаты, глядя на Дина со странным выражением лица. Как будто глазам своим не верил. 

\- Что? – раздраженно спросил Дин. – У меня рога выросли?

\- Дин, последняя смерть была две недели назад. Между ней и предыдущей разрыв был меньше. А если сегодня ночью снова кто-то погибнет? 

Ну ни черта себе. Сколько этот парень охотился, по словам Сингера? Восемь лет? С ним и с отцом? И остался таким идеалистом? «Значит, безнадежен», - мрачно сообщил внутренний голос. Дин велел ему заткнуться, спустил ноги с кровати и постарался выполнить свой братский долг, как он его понимал. То есть вправить младшенькому мозги.

\- Сэм, это работа. За которую нам к тому же не платят. И все-таки мы ее делаем, и людей спасаем, и собой рискуем, когда приходится. Но это – работа. В ней должны быть выходные. И вот сейчас и здесь, - он обвел бутылкой комнату, - у нас выходной. До утра.

\- Но почему – сейчас?! Почему не после того, как мы упокоим этот призрак?!

\- Потому что я устал. И ты тоже, я это вижу. А наша работа требует остроты реакции и не терпит бессмысленного риска. 

Сэм сел. Дошло? Ну, слава Богу.

\- Ты… Ты правда так думаешь? – очень тихо спросил он.

\- Да, Сэм. Охотники, которые себя не берегут, долго не живут. А значит –  
мало кого успевают спасти. Я же хочу спасти как можно больше людей. Ты – нет?

Сэм только головой покачал. Не похоже было, что Дину удалось его убедить, но спорить парень не стал. Сжевал сэндвич, сходил в душ и завалился спать. Дин поморщился, но убавил звук. А потом и вовсе вырубил телевизор, хотя там начиналась «Зеленая миля», которую он хотел пересмотреть. Настроение ушло. 

Какого бога Сэм смотрит на него так? Словно Дин – самое больше разочарование в его жизни? Он же прав!

Тогда какого черта ему так хреново?

 

[](http://savepic.ru/1234063.htm)

 

* * *

Дин заснул часа через два – перестал ворочаться и задышал ровно. Сэм тихонько поднялся, оделся, постоял с минуту, глядя на спокойное и расслабленное во сне лицо брата, вздохнул и вышел из комнаты. О том, что все его усилия вернуть брату утраченную часть личности, похоже, пропадают втуне, Сэм старался не думать. Сосредоточиться на охоте. 

На работе. Господи, ну почему Дина так переклинило? Было «семейное дело», стало – «работа, за которую не платят». Почему? Откуда это взялось? Дин забыл, что у него есть брат, забыл, как за ним присматривать, но это равнодушие-то – откуда? Неужели весь его альтруизм держался на одном Сэме?

«А на чем держится твой?»

Сэм потряс головой, сбрасывая цепочку ассоциаций, как лошадь – слепней, и пошел обыскивать дом. 

 

Рассказывать о трех часах поисков можно было бы долго, но в итоге все равно все свелось бы к короткому: ничего. То есть – абсолютно. Ни пустот в стенах, ни музейной комнаты с вещами первых владельцев, ни сохранившихся предметов меблировки, ни старинных фотографий на стенах… Ничего.

А потом раздался крик. Высокий, явно женский, быстро переходящий в хрип. Благо Сэм в этот момент возвращался к себе, а номер, из которого донесся вопль, находился на том же этаже. Замок на двери, хоть и выглядел капитальным, вылетел с одного пинка, Сэм ворвался в комнату и в первый момент даже не понял, где жертва. Кровать пустовала, ванная, дверь в которую была открыта – тоже. 

Хрип доносился от окна. Высокого, стрельчатого, занавешенного тяжелыми темно-красными портьерами. В глубоких складках которых и обозначилось слабое движение, такое… трепыхание. 

«Как бабочка в сачке», - подумал Сэм, кромсая тафту ножом. 

Это оказалось куда сложнее, чем можно себе представить: шторы извивались, словно сплетенные из живых змей, норовили заодно обмотаться и вокруг Сэма, прижимая его вооруженную ножом руку к телу, не давая толком размахнуться. Девушка уже даже не хрипела почти, глаза у нее закатывались – Сэму удалось освободить ей голову и плечи, но взбесившиеся портьеры все еще сдавливали грудь, не давая дышать. 

И тут они упали – все. Девушка, Сэм, старательно спеленывавшие их шторы, карниз, на котором они висели – прямо Сэму на голову, хорошо, только краем, и Дин. Сдернувший их своим весом с креплений на потолке и свалившийся сверху. 

И все кончилось. Портьеры превратились в обычные куски блестящей ткани, изрядно попорченные ножом, извлеченная из них девушка пришла в себя. Почти сразу. Дин только успел начать делать ей искусственное дыхание. Уверенности в необходимости последнего Сэм не испытывал, но не мог и отрицать того, что спасаемая очень хороша собой. Он даже подумал, что Дин останется с ней – присмотреть за шторами, покрывалами и прочими полотенцами, но ошибся. 

 

Дин вернулся в их номер и, едва они закрыли за собой дверь, впечатал в нее Сэма так, что у того аж лопатки затрещали.

\- И какого хрена ты творишь?

\- А что мне оставалось? – возмутился Сэм. – Ты отказался охотиться ночью, а это нельзя было откладывать! Ты же сам видел – я был прав! Не окажись я рядом, эта пакость успела бы ее задушить.

\- Я отказался охотиться, а не прикрывать твою тупую задницу! – рявкнул Дин и в подтверждение своих слов еще раз приложил Сэма о дверь. – Если уж тебе так приспичило, мог поставить меня в известность! 

\- И что, ты бы пошел со мной, а не запер меня в номере?

Дин перестал его трясти и отступил. Спросил как-то растерянно, без гнева и издевки:

\- Сколько тебе лет?

\- Двадцать четыре, - буркнул Сэм, не очень понимая, что происходит.

\- И я действительно мог тебя запереть?

А, вот оно что.

\- Мог. Это – мог. Запросто. А вот завалиться спать, когда людям угрожает опасность – нет. 

Дин отпустил отвороты его куртки, отошел вглубь номера, сел на разобранную кровать. Помолчал, разглядывая свои руки. Потом провел ладонью по лицу и спросил:

\- Ладно, так что это было? Полтергейст?

 

* * *

Сэм вздохнул и уселся напротив. 

\- А почему ты решил, что не призрак?

\- Ты слышал, что девчонка сказала? Никого не видела, внезапного понижения температуры не ощущала. Свет тоже не мигал. Ни одного признака.

\- Она в шоке. Могла не заметить или забыть.

\- Не похоже. Она точно описала все произошедшее. Ни провалов в памяти, ни неадекватных реакций. Просто начали шевелиться шторы, как при сквозняке, и она пошла закрыть окно, которое оказалось заперто. 

\- Красные.

-Что?

\- Шторы – красные. Детская страшилка, помнишь? 

\- Хм. Версия, - Дин задумчиво потер шею, потом мотнул головой решительно. – Нет, не подходит. Вторая жертва сломала шею, свалившись с лестницы. Ты такую страшилку знаешь?

\- Нет…

\- И я нет. Значит, отбрасываем. Хотя было бы забавно.

\- Но на полтергейст тоже не похоже.

\- Почему?

\- Слишком упорядоченно. Я поговорил вчера вечером с некоторыми постояльцами – никто не замечал ничего необычного. Ни странных шумов, не перепадов напряжения. И что самое важное, никто не замечал вещей, оказывавшихся не на своем месте. 

Спорить не хотелось, и Дин кивнул, соглашаясь. Если честно, хотелось выпить. И лучше – чего-нибудь покрепче.

\- Как думаешь, у них бар еще работает?

\- В пять утра? 

\- Точно. Облом. 

Значит, Сэм шарашился по гостинице всю ночь. Черт. Но нет худа без добра:

\- Зато через пару часов откроется магазин на заправке.

\- Дин!

\- Что? Блин, Сэмми, я этих твоих взглядов не понимаю! У тебя есть идея получше? Нет? Тогда надо отвлечься, так скорее что-то придумается.

Через пару минут Дин понял, что брат почему-то не возражает. И вообще в комнате стало неестественно тихо. Дин повернулся к сидящему на второй кровати Сэму, и выражение лица того ему не понравилось. Нет, Дин его не понял. Но в том, что ничего хорошего оно не означало, не сомневался.

\- Ну что еще, - спросил он обеспокоенно. И кто б ему объяснил, за каким чертом его это беспокоит? – Что еще я сделал не так? 

Сэм только головой покачал. 

Дину захотелось что-нибудь сломать, но он сдержался. Только свалил из номера и два часа катался по Балтимору. Потом вернулся и потащил Сэма завтракать. Такое чувство, что парень вообще ничего не ест, если его на это не организовать. И как только такой длинный вымахал?

 

За завтраком они вновь перебирали варианты объяснения происходящему в гостинице, и снова с тем же результатом. Потом Сэм пошел в библиотеку, а Дин – опрашивать соседей. Но его не оставляло чувство, что они упускают что-то важное. 

В середине дня Сэм позвонил и сказал, что в университете есть мемориальная комната Бэзила Гилдерслива. Дин заехал за ним, и они отправились в Хоумвуд заговаривать зубы сотрудникам университетского музея. Сэму это хорошо удавалось, так что даже удалось получить доступ к закрытым фондам. Той их части, которая касалась Гилдерслива. Сэм убедил администрацию, что они пишут дипломную работу по его биографии. 

Пока Сэм выискивал данные о клинике, в которой содержалась дочь Гилдерслива, Этель, до переезда в Балтимор, Дин просматривал найденные в архиве наброски. Профессор и впрямь неплохо рисовал. На одном из них, карандашном, была, судя по всему, изображена сама Этель: сумрачная и угловатая не девушка даже, женщина в мудреной шляпке и старинном платье до пола. 

Дин уже отложил портрет в сторону, когда, боковым зрением ухватил общий силуэт фигуры на нем. И все сложилось. Патрон лег в обойму.

 

* * *

\- Это дом, - в голосе Дина было столько уверенности, что Сэм сперва понял, что брат нашел решение, и только потом вник в конкретный смысл его слов. 

\- Дом? 

\- Да. Убивает сам дом.

\- Но, - Сэм даже растерялся, не зная, что возразить, кроме «так не бывает, потому что не бывает», - в дневнике отца не упоминается ничего подобного…

Дин досадливо мотнул головой и шлепнул ладонью по какому-то рисунку:

\- Смотри. Это – портрет Этель. Той самой сумасшедшей. 

Сэм глянул на карандашный набросок, изображающий угрюмую женщину в туалете конца XIX века, и перевел взгляд на брата в ожидании объяснений. 

\- Что, неужели не видишь? – нетерпеливо спросил Дин и остервенело захлопал по карманам. – Есть у тебя что-нибудь пишущее? 

Сэм протянул ему ручку и только после этого сообразил, что брат собирается сделать.

\- Ты что, нельзя же…

Но было поздно – Дин уже вовсю чертил что-то поверх рисунка. Прямые резкие линии ограничили, огрубляя, колокол юбки, образуя почти правильный квадрат, заключили в прилегающий к нему сверху треугольник приоткрытый веер в руках Этель, очертили буфы рукавов, превращая их… в эркеры. Высокий воротник платья лег точно между оконных проемов третьего этажа, а мансарду Дин даже пририсовывать не стал – она имела точно ту же форму, что и шляпка Этель. 

\- Ну, теперь видишь?

\- Да, - потрясенно прошептал Сэм.

\- Это здание, практически, персонификация Этель. Ее портрет. Мы пытались найти какие-то ее вещи, за которые мог зацепиться дух – а эта вещь, - Дин стукнул пальцами по рисунку, - все время была у нас перед глазами. Твой профессор греческого был гений. Только больной на всю голову. 

Сэм ошалело смотрел на рисунок, медленно, но верно понимая очень неприятную вещь.

\- Но ведь это значит, что его надо сжечь. Целиком, - мысль была настолько дикой, что никак не хотела укладываться в голове, и Сэм проговорил ее вслух, чтобы… Ну, да. Переложить ответственность на брата. 

Дин поднял голову и уставился на Сэма таким же точно ошарашенным взглядом. Потом собрался, прищурил глаза, прикидывая:

\- Постояльцев человек тридцать, да еще персонал… Обычной пожарной тревогой не обойдешься, наверняка кто-нибудь решит, что она учебная и к нему не относится. Теракт? 

\- Это таунхаус, Дин. Стены общие. Ты представляешь, сколько там домов? 

\- Угу. А этот должен выгореть до обрушения. Соседние точно заденет, но это та же гостиница… 

\- А если не только их заденет? Сколько людей мы оставим без жилья? Проклятье, Дин, мы же не пиротехники, чтобы настолько контролировать огонь! А если кто-то погибнет?!

\- Ну и что ты предлагаешь?

\- Не знаю, - Сэм расстроено развел руками.

\- Ладно, поехали в отель, поглядим на месте. Может, там можно снаряды так заложить, чтобы только эта секция рухнула? 

 

* * *

После обследования нескольких архитектурных сайтов, пары строительных, одного экстремистского форума и переговоров с Бобби стало ясно: трындец. Или рухнет весь жилой комплекс, или кирпичное воплощение Этель Гилдерслив останется увечным, но не уничтоженным. А значит - еще более агрессивным. 

\- Ну, что ж, - сказал Дин. – Будем устраивать полномасштабный теракт. 

\- Но люди! – взвился Сэм.

\- Предупредим полицию, она всех эвакуирует. 

\- Так они ж полезут разминировать! Если кто-то из них угодит под взрыв? Или если кто-то останется в домах? Дин, это безумие! – Сэм метался по номеру, размахивая руками.

Дин вздохнул и принялся объяснять очевидные для него – но не для идеалистичного младшего брата, - вещи:

\- Сэм, взрыв – это возможные человеческие жертвы. Возможные. А без взрыва – гарантированные. Выбор – очевиден, хотя и неприятен.

\- Нет, - Сэм помотал головой, - нет. Мы что-нибудь придумаем. 

Дин набрал воздуха в легкие для максимально аргументированного ответа, и тут из-за стены донесся отчаянный плач. 

Уже выскочив в коридор, Дин мельком удивился тому, что они с Сэмом не столкнулись в дверях, к которым одновременно рванулись. И в соседний номер они вломились так же слажено, словно десятки раз это отрабатывали. Выходит, тело помнит то, что забыл разум?

 

Встретила их маленькая полная чернокожая тётечка, иначе и не назовешь, и встретила яростным визгом. Прямо-таки стереофоническим. 

\- Извините, - судя по движению губ, произнес Сэм, и тут Дин понял, что стерео ему не мерещится. 

В постели восседала точно такая же пампушка, только лет пяти от роду, и вопила примерно на пол октавы выше. А в руках у ее мамы красовались баночка тайленола и термометр. 

\- Извините, - повторил за братом Дин и, наступая ему на пятки, выскочил в коридор. 

Слава Богу, они дверь с петель не сорвали: прикрыли ее и, как нашкодившие коты, шмыгнули к себе. 

\- Блиииин, - протянул Дин, привалившись к стене. 

Сэм обернулся к нему, вскидывая руки, и Дин поразился какому-то почти безумному вдохновению, осветившему лицо брата. 

\- Ртуть, - выпалил Сэм с той же интонацией, с какой персонаж одного из дневных сериалов, случайно посмотренных Дином, восклицал «Эврика!» – Надо разлить здесь ртуть! Если она затечет в трещины в перекрытиях и фундаменте, очистку здания невозможно будет провести, и его снесут! Грамотно, аккуратно и, главное, без жертв!

\- Сэмми, - восхитился Дин, - ты гений! Осталось сообразить, где достать столько ртути. 

Сэм, казалось, подвис на несколько секунд, как перегруженный компьютер, потом сообщил:

\- В Филадельфии. Одна из крупнейших компаний по переработке ртути находится в Эллертауне, это всего несколько часов езды отсюда. 

\- Сэм, - пораженно спросил Дин, - а на кого ты учился? 

\- На юриста, - ухмыльнулся брат.

 

[](http://savepic.ru/1218703.htm)

* * *

Нарваться на пулю в таком, в общем, примитивном деле, как незаконное проникновение на территорию завода, пусть даже очень хорошо охраняемого, было глупо. Отец бы всыпал за такое, точно. Сперва перевязал бы, а потом всыпал. И был бы прав, наверное. 

В общем, Сэму было стыдно. Ровно до того момента, когда он встретился взглядом с помогающим ему перелезть через последнее заграждение Дином. В глазах брата, почти черных от расширенных в темноте зрачков, плескалась такая откровенная паника, что Сэм забыл и про стыд, и про боль в простреленном плече.

\- Дин, ты чего? Ну, ерунда же, навылет, вернемся в отель – заштопаешь, и все дела…

\- Угу, - пробормотал Дин, крепче обхватывая его поперек спины и подпирая плечом. Сэму показалось, что брат его вообще не слышит. 

Они добрались до импалы, Дин все оглядывался на подсвеченную прожекторами громаду завода у них за спиной, потом сгрузил Сэма на переднее сиденье, емкость с ртутью – на заднее, обернулся снова. Сэм ухватил его за воротник здоровой рукой, дернул:

\- Дин!

\- Что? 

Брат провел ладонью по лицу, стирая непонятную панику, встряхнулся, перехватил запястье Сэма, отцепляя от куртки и тут же – стаскивая ее с себя.

\- Ничего, померещилось. Вот, зажми пока рану, – сунул Сэму скомканную джинсу, сел за руль и дал по газам.

Миль через десять Сэм решился все-таки спросить:

\- Что тебе померещилось?

Дин молчал так долго, что Сэм уже решил - ответа ему не дождаться. А когда брат, наконец, заговорил… Сэм немного знал физиологию, поэтому понял, что резко усилившееся кровотечение – результат вызванного стрессом скачка давления. И стрессирующим фактором была вовсе не дыра в плече, и не колба с ртутью на заднем сидении.

\- У нас было что-то похожее, раньше? – спросил Дин. – Ну, чтобы я тебя вытаскивал… Только тогда еще горело… Сильно. Как взрыв газа. Было такое?

-Да, - ответил Сэм и прижал рану плотнее. – Да. 

Других слов почему-то не нашлось. 

 

До Балтимора они добрались к рассвету. В отеле все спали, даже персонал, в холле было темно, тихо и пусто, так что залитую кровью куртку заметить было некому, и слава Богу. Дин спокойно и профессионально обработал Сэму рану, наложил швы с двух сторон и плотную повязку. 

\- Ртуть мы – сразу? – неуверенно спросил Сэм. – Сейчас? 

\- Может, завтра? – так же осторожно предложил Дин. – Ночью я подежурю, а ближе к утру проведем нашу маленькую диверсию?

\- А до вечера будем отсыпаться?

\- Точно! Только сперва пожрем. Через час ресторан откроется, я притащу тебе что-нибудь в номер.

\- Ага, - Сэм, скинув ботинки, вытянулся на кровати и прикрыл глаза. Он чувствовал себя почти счастливым, и даже пульсирующая боль в плече этому не мешала. 

 

* * *

Сэм проспал почти до вечера, Дин не стал его будить, даже чтобы тот поел. Кто-то когда-то ему говорил, что сон – лучшее лекарство. Кажется, это был пастор Джим. Не то чтобы Дин всерьез в это верил, но Сэм спал достаточно спокойно, не стонал и не ворочался, значит, плечо не болело. Ну, или Сэм во сне этого не чувствовал. Вот и ладно. 

Дин пожевал принесенную из гостиничного ресторана пиццу, немного посмотрел телевизор с выключенным звуком – бейсбол выглядел очень забавно, потом включил ноутбук – поискать новое дело. Хотя, если честно, искать ничего не хотелось. Имеют они право на небольшие каникулы? У Сэма должно зажить плечо, как минимум. 

Может, махнуть на юг, во Флориду? Жара уже, наверное, спала, самое время купаться. Интересно, тот дом, с летающей тарелкой на крыше, еще стоит? 

А ведь они наверняка были там вместе. Дин покосился на спящего брата и попытался представить себе, как тот должен был реагировать на эту белую овальную нелепицу, торчащую посреди пляжа. Дину тогда было лет пятнадцать-шестнадцать, значит, Сэму – не больше двенадцати. Каким он тогда был? 

Черт, Дин хотел это вспомнить!

Он раздраженно стукнул кулаком по колену и тут же беспокойно оглянулся на соседнюю кровать: не разбудил ли. Но Сэм дрых сном праведника. Дин улыбнулся и полез в ноут - смотреть карты и прикидывать маршрут до побережья. 

 

Вечером они слегка поцапались на тему грядущего дежурства по отелю: Сэм утверждал, что прекрасно выспался и желал патрулировать этажи, пока Дин будет отдыхать. 

\- Тебе еще машину вести!

\- О, да! Непосильная задача! И как это я до сих пор без тебя справлялся?

\- Дин, ну я правда отоспался на сутки вперед! Что я должен, по-твоему, делать ночью? Порнуху смотреть?

\- Почему нет? 

\- Дин!

А вот это уже было интересно. 

\- Что – «Дин»? Все нормальные взрослые люди хотя бы иногда смотрят порно. Я исследование в сети видел.

Сэм закатил глаза, но Дин не позволил сбить себя с мысли, слишком веселым обещало быть продолжение спора.

\- Так вот, я хочу понять, ты – такой ненормальный или такой стеснительный? 

Возмущенное лицо и порозовевшие уши младшего брата однозначно свидетельствовали о последнем. Дин удовлетворенно ухмыльнулся и закинул ноги на спинку кровати. До ночи он, так и быть, полежит, а потом хрен этот великовозрастный балбес получит свое дежурство. Будет сидеть в номере и выздоравливать. 

Сэм, - Дину неожиданно пришла в голову куда более пугающая мысль, - а ты, часом, не девственник?

Но брат почему-то не развеселился, а помрачнел. Ответил сухо:

\- Нет.

\- Я опять что-то важное забыл? - негромко спросил Дин после непродолжительного неловкого молчания. 

\- Да, - и Сэм ушел в ванную.

«Слон в посудной лавке», - кажется, это так называется. 

Но сдаваться Дин не собирался. И стоило Сэму вернуться, спросил:

\- Мы ведь ездили во Флориду, когда тебе было лет двенадцать?

\- Да! Ты вспомнил? - встрепенулся тот.

\- Нет, - покачал головой Дин. - Расскажешь? 

 

* * *

Ночью все было спокойно – дом как будто понял, что его ждет, и затаился в надежде: вдруг обойдется. Сэму даже стало его в какой-то момент жалко: почти сотню лет каменный призрак бедной сумасшедшей стоял себе и никого не трогал, пока совершенно чужие люди не задумали устроить постоялый двор у него под юбкой. 

Перед рассветом братья собрали вещи, прихватили колбу с ртутью и тихо, чтобы никого не разбудить, пробрались в подвал. Поспорили немного о том, обязательно ли дышать ядовитыми парами сразу обоим, точнее - о том, кому из двоих ими дышать не обязательно. К консенсусу прийти не удалось, и тогда Сэм просто подхватил колбу и начал обрабатывать ртутью щели между кирпичами, справедливо рассудив, что драться с раненым Дин не полезет. Дин пообещал надрать ему задницу как только количество отверстий на его теле станет соответствовать отпущенному природой, и стал набирать 911. На то, чтобы сообщить о сильнейшем ртутном загрязнении и раздавить подошвой телефон, у Дина ушло ровно столько же времени, сколько у Сэма – на то, чтобы это загрязнение создать. 

Они выбрались из гостиницы через окно, выходящее на задний двор, сиганули через забор - Дин подсадил Сэма, - ввалились в припаркованную за углом импалу и отбыли под звуки приближающихся сирен, разминувшись с доблестными блюстителями закона на один перекресток. В Филадельфию, да.

Сэм страшно удивился этой идее брата, высказанной – так, между делом, - еще ночью, когда они, словно два неприкаянных и недовольных друг другом духа бродили по коридорам обреченного здания. Удивился и обрадовался. Как-то это было очень… по-диновски. Как раньше. Не хватало только… 

\- Ты знаешь, почему космодром построили именно во Флориде?

\- Нет, - недоуменно нахмурился Дин. Потом хмыкнул и явно решил потрафить младшему брату-заучке. Тоже совсем как раньше. – Почему?

\- Потому что оттуда ближе всего до звезд. И потому они во Флориде самые красивые.

\- Что, правда что ли? – то ли в самом деле купился, то ли дурачился Дин.

\- Нет, - Сэм рассмеялся. Ему было хорошо. Вот просто – хорошо, безо всяких «но» и «если». – Но мы с тобой правда смотрели на звезды. Прошлой весной, в Иллинойсе. Просто так, ночью, остановились на обочине шоссе и сидели на капоте, и смотрели в небо.

\- Да уж конечно, просто так, - ворчливо отозвался Дин, но Сэм видел, что он улыбается. - Бензин у нас кончился. Я с похмелья был и не уследил. Вот мы и куковали у дороги, ожидая, пока кто-нибудь мимо проедет и поделится. А ты какую-то дуристику про происхождение созвездий рассказывал, легенды древнегреческие. 

Сэм проглотил застрявший в горле ком и сказал: 

\- Ква. 

И неважно, что Дин не знает про масло. Он все равно помогает его взбивать. Собственно, и Сэма-то прыгать, а не тонуть, научил именно он.

 

[](http://savepic.ru/1217679.htm)


End file.
